Sei La Mia Vita
by Unwritten Muse
Summary: Standing in the middle of the throne room, facing my fate, I should feel afraid. But, instead, I felt... at home? Even more so, when his eyes locked with my own.
1. Chapter 1

Now I will tell you what I've done for you;

50 thousand tears I've cried.

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you;

And you still won't hear me.

(Going Under)

Evanescence - Going Under lyrics.

(Thought these lyrics of Evanescence summed up Bella's experiences at the beginning and part of New Moon.)

Bella's POV:

As soon as I stepped into the tunnel underneath the Volturi castle, I felt a shift within the air, a kind of tug guiding me as the darkness enveloped my body.

Like I had a little light of my own as we trudged through the dark underground tunnel preparing ourselves to face our fate!

I could hear hisses within the darkness and new the Vampires around me are talking too fast for my weak hearing to pick up. The conversation caused Edward's grip to tighten around my lower arm.

His grip around my arm did not loosen one bit! Suddenly, we came to a halt after lots of twists and turns and straight drops through the flooring its self.

One of the Volturi people knocks on the door with an unfamiliar wrap of the knuckles. An almost secret code style knock. It was the kind you see in movies.

They all stood in silence. The only sounds were the rhythm of my heart and breathing patterns that filled the silent air surrounding them! My heart is beating so fast it hurts. Out of fear or anticipation, I am unsure.

Suddenly, a pencil thin gap of light shone. It got brighter and larger the more the huge doors move. I could just make out due to the sudden brightness.

Alice was now flanking my right side! I am surprised that I have not fallen over my own feet or, perhaps, I almost have? But my Vampires quickly caught me before my mind could register what had happened.

The Volturi people moved onward into the bright light and we followed them. Well, Alice and Edward did. I felt all most like a rag doll within Edwards strong grip. A grip that never loosened once. I just knew if we made it out of this mess alive, I will have a bruise there tomorrow for sure!

We walked into a large spacious room that looked much fancier than the back room of Newton's Outlet Store.

I kept my eyes straight ahead, focusing on the pull that guided me through the darkened tunnels and into the large spacious back room that could have been a greeting room in a mansion house!

We made our ways through many doors, up many staircases and some winding ones. Alice and Edward becoming impossibly closer, with each passing step.

I started to feel different regarding my rash decision to come hear to save Edward's sparkly behind and briefly wondered if staying with Jacob would have been the wiser choice, but I couldn't do that to the pack. They have already saved me once because of Edward! I couldn't let Victoria torment and tease the pack because of me or THEM. Why did all the near death experiences happen to her because of their family?

Edward had me now glued to his side, with his arm tight around my waist! The closer we came to our destination, the tighter it became. Similar to when his grip around my lower arm tightened when we were at the beginning of the journey of the underground tunnel.

I noticed and felt deep within me that the closer we became to where ever the Volturi vamps were, the more known the pull became. It was as I said before, a guidance of sort, something I had never felt before.

Deeply lost within my own musings and discoveries, I had not realized that we had come to a stop. I looked up from my position, where I stood frowning at the floor, in time to see another big set of double doors open. The pull in my chest tightened, causing me to gasp and hold on to it. This alerted the attention of both Alice and Edward. I reassured them I was fine. Something deep inside was telling me not to indulge to them this piece of information.

Instead, I focused on the double doors ahead of us as they widened in almost slow motion. I noticed that these doors seemed much fancier than the other doors that we'd gone through. The dark textured wood was engraved with gold designs and writing I did not understand. It seemed that you could only read them while the doors where closed, and before you entered the room beyond!

Once the doors were wide open, our guides led us into a large, spacious, and elegant room. It was a great deal fancier than any of the rooms we'd gone through, including the hall ways. Impressive paintings caught my eye as we turned to face the north. The pull in my chest intensified. I, suddenly, felt like a prisoner, but not in the way you would probably think.

They weren't hard to miss , the three Vampires. They were almost the spitting image of one of the paintings in then Cullen house hold.

I remembered the strange feeling I felt when I looked upon them in Carlisle's study, the three brothers. The three Kings of the Vampire Kingdom, but nothing could have prepared me for the moment my eyes landed upon the middle brother!

Imagine my surprise when the King of all Vampires took notice of me, a human, who is simply just a food source!

But, then, something happened. When his eyes locked with my own, all hell broke loose. It came as a surprise when I heard Alice swear for the first time and continued to mutter. "Oh shit! This is not supposed to happen" she uttered, as I managed to catch it for the first time.

My eyes still locked with ruby red ones. I could not look away even if I wanted to. I couldn't even when I felt Edward move me behind him.

Standing in the middle of the throne room, facing my fate, I should feel afraid. But, instead, I felt... at home? Even more so, with his eyes still locked with my own.

There was a terrific uproar as Edward crouched, snarling in front of me in a protective, or possessive, stance, much like he did when we met James, Victoria and Laurent for the first time.

But this time, I did not feel afraid. Instead, my emotions were like a tornado, swirling round inside me. Watching as his ruby eyes came closer and closer, until almost I felt as if I moved my arm out in front of me, I could touch him and it would confirm for me, I wasn't living in a dream cloud.

I think I turned to mush when I heard the first words ever spoken from the man who is standing in front of me. His voice wasn't a snarl like Edward's was when he first approached us. He spoke with a deadly calm that would have any normal person running in the opposite direction! Alice stiffened beside me, still muttering under her breath, pausing every now and then due to a vision.

"Cullen..."

Note: Hi, everyone. I will be updating every Sunday :-)

See you all next week!


	2. Chapter 2

A slightly early update to say thank you for the response to Sei La Mia Vita :-)

Aro's Point of View:

It was another long boring day. It was pretty much going about that way every day, for Lord knows how long. Hundreds of years without a single change, apart from a few changes to my guard. It was the same request or demand for problem solving that my people came to me for. We have also had some departures; Eliza Denali and Carlisle Cullen!

Such a shame. Unlike my dear friend Carlisle, Eliza visits and keeps in contact on a regular bases and keeps me up to date!

So, I was not surprised when Carlisle's "son" showed up hear, demanding and begging me for his demise all because of a human girl. I had heard much about it from Eliza. The Cullens fled their little kingdom, due to said girl, to Alaska, and are staying with the Denali clan. That action had left a bad taste in my mouth and set my inner Vampire on fire. It had shocked me to the core. I, alone, brought him to life after thousands of years, when my dear sister died leaving brother Marcus mate-less and heartbroken.

I swore that when I find my mate, if I ever find my mate, I would never let her out of my sight. I would not even care if she became angry with how over protective I would be!

Suddenly, the air shifted around me as we gathered within the throne room. I glanced at my brothers and noticed they, too, had shifted, but I was surprised by their different reactions.

Caius looked suspicious and on alert, where as Marcus looked calm and hurt. Was that a hint of envy I detected within my brother's crimson eyes?

I grabbed hold of his hand before he could think of my intentions, and gasped at what I saw. I ignored all the other things that crashed through my mind from all of Marcus' thoughts and memories.

A blue line joined with a very faint pink one became the center of my attention. It came from my direction and seemed to get stronger the more I focused on it!

I glanced at Marcus, who was glaring darkly at me. He nodded to my unspoken question. This would call for a celebration within the walls of my castle. The Vampire Kingdom will have a Queen. She will rule by my side, along my brothers.

The bond lines grew thicker with color. The more I focused on the blue and pink lines, the pull in my chest became the center of my universe.

I held onto Marcus' hand the whole time, unwilling to break the connection for fear my brother's gift may have gone faulty over the years.

The last newly mated pair Marcus' gift detected was Felix and Heidi, over one hundred years ago. Since then, he had only confirmed mates.

I only let go with reluctance when the blue and pink line was so clear and strong in color. After a knock on the door broke through the silence, I knew she was on the other side.

I sat back in my familiar pose. I lied back in my cushioned, pure, golden chair with my right ankle resting on my left knee, and my hands clasped together before me.

The guards guarding the inner door within the throne room looked to me for confirmation to enter, and I gave them a silent nod, waiting impatiently, as the old dark wooden doors engraved in a gold painted pattern seemed to take a millennium to open.

The group entered with Jane, Alec and Felix leading. Demetri had taken up the rear. I spotted her the moment she came into view. It took all my, almost, two thousand years of experience to keep my thoughts hidden from young Edward. It required all my concentration and control not to snarl and take my mate away from he who has his arms wrapped around what is not rightfully his.

I do not think I did a very good job of concealing my sudden possessives thoughts and feelings, as the Pixie Vampire started muttering and snarling. My eyes locked on the goddess's chocolate brown pools before me.

I could not look away for the life of me, and neither could she, by the looks of things. My inner self hated it when the fool crouched down and shoved MY MATE behind him. I thank the Lord for giving vampires crystal clear vision.

I rose slowly, my inner beast snarling. For all I knew, I could be snarling out loud, but, for the life of me, I could not tell you for sure. My only focus was the beauty before me.

I, also, thanked the Lord for my alert and acute senses. I had never been more grateful for being vampire, since I could use them on my belle, and be aware of what is going on around me.

As I came within touching distance, my eyes scanned her for any sign of fear, and was surprised to find her looking completely at ease and maybe a little uncomfortable. No doubt, I told myself, that it was due to the position of being glued to the Cullen children.

Gathering my self and my thoughts together I say, "Cullen." I surprised my self at how calm I was, all things considering, and was pleased to dictate the warning and threat in my tone.

"Leave with Mrs Whitlock and go now, without causing a scene, and your families betrayal of our laws will be forgiven as you've brought to me a gift I never believed I would ever find." I paused. "Cause a scene, and your punishment will be worse than a death sentence!"

My belle gasped. I so wished to comfort her, but I knew that now was not the time. I glanced in Mrs. Whitlock-Cullens direction, and locked eyes with her, confirming my decision so that her gift will know it to be true.

She gasped and yelled, "Edward, NO!" I did not think twice. I growled to Jane, and grabbed hold of my mate for the first time. As I took hold of Alice's hand to see what she saw in a vision, a rumble in my chest broke into a feral growl, while ignoring the Cullen boy's scream that echoed around the room.

See you all next Sunday, or, perhaps, sooner!

Thanks again for all the response to Sei La Mia Vita so far :-) x


End file.
